Fin's Odyssey
by windwraith
Summary: Finger…One of the most feared figures in downworld: cunning yes, intelligent yes, handsome perhaps, cocky sometimes…Dangerous? You bet! But who is he really? Discover the truth. Formerly titled The Odyssey According to Fin
1. Chapter 1

"**Fin's Odyssey"  
By Vigilanti**

**Episodes 10 24+35, 39**

**(One)**

**Finger…One of the most feared figures in down-world cunning- yes, intelligent- yes handsome- perhaps, cocky- sometimes…Dangerous? You bet! He smiled to himself as he lay on his back, hands folded behind his head. The bed was wide, plenty big enough to accommodate one of his height; but he lay on it slantwise with his knees and feet dangling over the edge. It felt freeing somehow, sprawled out, basking in the ample sunlight that poured through window. Pity he couldn't stay. As much as he enjoyed the respite he just wasn't cut out to be a tower kid. 'Soon I'll be back down below in the thick of things.' he sighed "After all someone has to monitor the Monitors- and Brad, in his wisdom, has declared I'm the best one for the job.**

"**Psst," the quiet sound drew his attention but he ignored the interruption for a few heartbeats, Smug in his musings. If he was correct, this particular visitor was noted for his persistence.**

"**Hello, Fin? Are you there?" the quiet voice called again.**

**His face broke in to a contagious grin, "Fractal." He answered leaning up on one elbow to greet his friend. **

"**I had heard you returned and just wanted to…" the absented-minded genius began but his words drifted off as his thought turned instead to rubbing his hands together trying to remove a rapidly congealing green substance left there from one of his latest experiments. **

**The stalwart Monitor commander could not help but smile at his frowning companion. "You don't need an excuse to come see me. Come here tower-boy." Fin offered amiably.**

**Fractal looked up, removing his thick spectacles; to get a better look at his friend. They really only magnified things close up. In most instances he saw better without them. "I've been hearing things Fin… or is it Finger now?"**

"**It'll always be Fin to you. 'Finger' is just a façade Macro's came up with; something to strike fear into the flunkies. It seems rather effective so far."**

"**First he bars you from serving on the council, now he's given you a new name. He's doing everything he can to paint you as some kind of monster. I worry about you Fin. What will we do if Brad can't keep Macro's ambition in check?"**

"**What will we do?" Fin laughed, "You're the genius, I'm just the trained muscle remember." **

"**Come on Fin-lad, you know that when the time comes for Brad to pick someone to succeed him as head of the Council, you're every bit as qualified as Macro, some would say more so."**

"**I don't want to be leader of the whole world," Fin shrugged dismissively. "Maybe he'll pick you." **

"**I may be a genius but I'm no leader." Fractal settled uneasily on the edge of the bed. "I've seen the way a simple word from you can quiet an unruly crowd. You've got presence. No one listens to me. The mere fact that I'm on the council is proof that Macro doesn't see me as a serious threat. He knows if he threatens my privacy or starts hindering my projects… I'll knuckle under like a house of cards. My autonomy is paramount and always will be. It's a weakness Macro will, and has, used to his advantage." **

"**So this time you didn't even defend my request to sit on the council." Fin nodded understanding.**

"**Brad never even saw it. I'm sorry." Fractal whispered and put his glasses back on. With that small action the room and anything farther than arm's reach became hazy and indistinct and the sunlight made shadows dance with rainbows. This solved the problem of having to meet his friend's gaze. The genius used his glasses in this fashion many times over the years…it made it easer to deal with life's unpleasantness. Fractal reasoned Fin saw more clearly than anyone. His travels often took him away from the tower and beyond the inner circle, even to the edges of the earth. He saw kids hungry, beaten, lost and alone. Kids with no club affiliation… abandoned by all—All but Fin that is. "Have you found anything interesting, out there, lately?" Fractal asked.**

"**I captured a wild one this last time—" Fin's eyes blazed with fervor as he recounted his latest exploit knowing that his observations were likely the only way the reclusive academic could experience what it was like at the edges of the world. "I had Geoff and Bug along. They're not really lieutenant material but I keep hoping they'll show some spark of quality, better they're with me than out on their own I suppose. Some of my men do tend to get a bit…overzealous." Fin shook his head and sighed. "Well, anyway, we were down the corner of Hard Place and Rock Street and heard this scuffle in a storm drain. The poor runt tried to get away. We had him cornered and he bit me!" Fin Laughed. "The little beast was grubby as a digger and smelled twice as bad. I managed to get him up over my shoulder and carried him to the petty cab. He struggled and kicked fiercely trying to break away but I wasn't having any of it. We had to chain him good and tight; I even had to collar him. I expect he'll prove quite a handful for Ms. Bar and the keepers at the friendship mission. I don't expect them to have much luck with him, but that's fine. First opening I get he's mine. I'll be grateful if they hose him down and get him into different clothes. I'm sure he's got fleas. **

"**What is his name… your new acquisition?" Fractal asked.**

**Fin grimaced a bit, "I'm not sure that he had one… He's a savage." **

"**And you're the one to tame him?" The inventor took his glasses off again and touched his friends arm gently. "You know what will happen if you can't get through to him."**

**Fin let out a deep sigh. "I remember what it is like being an outsider, alone in the world. I've been hunted by dogboys before. That melancholy howl haunts my dreams even still. I can't forget that if you hadn't found me I would be one of them. Believe me when I tell you it's not too late for this Savage. He's not as bad off as I was. I can do it. He's to be one of my special projects."**

"**Just be careful. It's not as easy as you might think," the inventor cautioned, straightening his bowtie and smoothing down the wrinkles on his white lab coat. **

"**How hard could it be if a Tower-brat like you could manage it?" Fin said and playfully cuffed his onetime keeper up-side the head. Fractal knew his friend enjoyed the veneer of civility but even after all this time he knew the 'wildness' had not been fully expunged. Fin's somewhat prominent canines and reckless grin were a testament to a feral heritage that could not be denied. Beyond the inner circle was a ruthless world and Fin… or 'Finger' as Macro styled him now, was truly a product of it. Countless times Fractal had needed to remind his companion that dog-boys were nothing but freaks of nature, the genetic antithesis to everything the tower stands for… evil creatures who feed on fear. **

"**Even dumb animals can be trained—" Fractal began knowing Fin would finish the statement just as he had so many years ago.**

"—**It's the cunning ones you have to watch out for." Fin answered with a mock scowl and let out a throaty "Grrrrr."**

"**Don't make me get out my whistle." Fractal teased. **

**Fin half cringed behind upraised hands, "Oh, please, no!" he said, only part in jest. That earsplitting blast would likely still send him scuttling into the deepest, darkest, hiding-place he could find… not that there had been many places to hide in the 'kennel' where he had first been kept. Those had been frightful times; his whole world had been set on its head. There had to be some better means for him to keep 'His Savage' in line… Realization hit, "All I need to do is prove to the pup that I'm the one that deserves to be pack leader." Fin breathed, hardly daring to hope it was really that simple. It had not been threat and fear that had tamed him, though both had been necessary at the outset. The tower boy had earned Fin's respect and that was what won him over. Dog-boys have no notion of loyalty…but kids do. And Savage, despite his wild ways, had not let the beast within rule him completely. Not yet. There was still hope.**

"**Do you still regret being brought to the tower?" Fractal asked quietly and was relieved to see Fin shake his head 'no.'**

"**I remember there were nights I howled myself hoarse not realizing how high the tower is and how thick its walls are. Countless times I threw myself against the bars of my cage, the fetter they put around my neck rubbed me raw from straining against it. I somehow thought the others would come for me…my pack." Fin's voice was melancholy but he kept his promise to always speak truth to Fractal, even if it was painful. "The wild ones live eternally 'in the now' with no thought to the consequences of our actions; Savage hadn't been taken in by a pack when I found him… he was still alone. He didn't have to learn how faithless our kind can be. Its may go easier for him because of that. You found me bruised, battered and bloody… but it was as much from captivity as from my previous life. You opened my eyes to so many wonders, Music, Art, Literature and Science. I am changed; I can't go back, surely you can see that."**

"**You ARE my friend Fin." Fractal said surreptitiously wiping a tear from his eye.**

"**And you're mine, tower boy." Fin laughed, "But enough of this, I have work to do… and I'm surprised you've left your laboratory this long."**

"**My?…OH MY! You are absolutely correct…I fear I've left something…burning!" the occasionally scatterbrained genius remembered and made a frantic exit, leaving the door wide in his haste.**

"**Oh well." Fin shook his head and arched his back before rising. He sat on the edge of the bed long enough to pull on his knee length riding boots. He didn't have a mirror and wouldn't use one if he did. He ran his fingers through his short blond hair. When he's first been brought to the tower they'd shaved much of it off Fractal said it had been necessary at the time. But he thought it was growing in nicely now. Still, he never tried to part it on the side with a comb the way Fractal did. The blond fringe on top was long enough to tie in a tight tail and so he did so. What did it matter, he wore a hat or helmet half-the-time anyway. Fin stood and straightened his blue shirt, securing the metal clasp tight at his collar, a badge representing the need for self-restraint. He grabbed the quilted jacket with gold epaulettes from the back of a nearby chair and slung it over his shoulder before striding out the door.**

**Tower functionaries and peons scattered at his approach. Others shrank back as he donned the jacket and drew his sunglasses from the pocket. Lastly he pulled his characteristic leather gauntlets from beneath his wide belt and slapped them idly against the palm of his other hand. His hands and nails were pristine, few would suspect that when he'd first been brought to the tower they'd been torn and bleeding from years of grubbing in the dirt. He pulled the gauntlets on and became 'The Finger' once more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Two)**

**(episode 2+3, 8, 37+38)**

**After three days in the rich splendor of the tower Monitor Headquarters seemed a dismal place. It was a boxy grey building with peeling paint and broken windows. A half broken sign named it a garage of some sort and despite their best efforts the place still smelled of oil and kerosene. But it was home to nearly two dozen of his people. Fin supposed the monitors were his pack now, and he was their leader. Brad had other bands of enforcers of course. Ms. Bar at the friendship mission was one such, but there were others as well. Some were his competitors. The liberator Army was a fractious lot, Finger's Monitors had been having run-in's with Skud and his boys for months. They were wily opponents but Fin was confident they could form a truce if he applied the appropriate form of leverage. In the meantime the skirmishes helped keep his lads on their toes. **

"**Commander!" the men snapped to attention when he entered. Card game and snacks forgotten on the overturned crated that served them as tables. **

"**Any news?" he asked **

"**Missive from Bar, Sir," One of the sergeants announced with a crisp salute. "She said your package is ready for pickup ASAP. We await your orders."**

"**My package? Ah, Savage. No thanks boys, I'll pick this one up on my own. It may take a while before I'm back this way again. Till then you know your patrol routs." Finger nodded and handed the weekly roster off to a deputy. "There are treats in the saddle bags of my quad."**

"**Woo Hoo!" the lads cheered and raced to see what he had brought them. Meer nothings really, but anything from the tower was appreciated by those of the outside; candies, toys, flashlights, even a ball of string. If it helped boost morale what did it matter? The commander skipped lightly up the stairs to his office and rifled through a few drawers of his desk and finally came up with a wrapped parcel he'd been saving. He slid half way down the metal banister and went outside. **

**Half of his men were occupying themselves batting back and forth a beanbag he hadn't even noticed among the 'gifts.' The rest were occupied with other 'treasures' he had brought... A cup and ball game, a spinning top, a hose that whistled when it was spun in a circle… Fin hadn't even been able to identify half of what he'd found for them, let alone been able to anticipate what uses the lads would find for them. Still it was good to see them playing just like regular kids. That was what he wanted more than anything for them, the freedom to just be kids. **

**Finger unchained a motorbike with side car, slung his leg over the saddle and donned his conical helmet. He'd always liked the crest of the winged-mother on it; it made him feel safe. The engine sputtered a few times before it caught but soon he was on his way the parcel tucked safely away. **

**The 'friendship mission' was anything but inviting. The whole front of the edifice had been constructed in ancient times in the shape of a face with staring eyes and bulbous green nose. It made him shiver to see it let along walk through its gaping maw. The guard on gate duty knew enough to let the stalwart commander pass unchallenged. Fin dismounted his cycle, removed his helm and placed it under his arm, and caught his breath before entering the lair of Macro's mistress of propaganda. **

**And there she was; unmistakable. With red frizzy hair, barely contained, piled halo-like atop her head. Her crisp cut uniform and ever-present riding crop gave her an added air of severity. "Ms. Bar" Fin bowed perfunctorily.**

"**Finger" how nice to see you again," the flame haired info-mistress smiled, but there was no light in her eyes...marking it an empty gesture.**

"**You sent word my…package was ready?" Fin announced raise his voice perhaps more than he needed to in order to be heard over the Mantra broadcast on a never ending loop in hopes of re-educating those guilty of crimes against the Tower and the Law of Brad. "Brad is out friend, all praise Brad. Brad's friends are our friends, go along to get along, Don't damage the equipment…" All Fin wanted to do was collect what was his and be on his way. Still he couldn't help but feel sorry for the bleary eyed internees who had no rest from the constant bombardment of 'Bradness.' Sure Brad was a good strong leader… but he was hardly the first Ruler of the world. Before him had been Riccio, Prosper, Scipio, Ralf, Jack, Steve,** **Ace, Pockets, Rufio, Nibs, Slightly, all the way back to the Great Pan himself. But no one outside the Tower ever heard about any of them and weren't likely to. Despite being Brad's representative and commander of the monitors, Finger hadn't even been able to get a card from the library club without threatening to break some heads… **

"**Of course, this way." The tall girl said with a sweeping wave of her hand. "I must admit I'll be grateful to see the last of this one."**

"**Bit you did he?" Fin couldn't stop himself from smirking at the thought. Bar scowled. She didn't see any humor in the situation. In fact, Bar didn't seem to see the humor in much of anything. Fin wouldn't want to live like that. Sometimes he wondered if each morning one of Bar's assistants stuck a key into a slot in her back to wind her up like some clockwork toy. **

**All trace of amusement left him when Fin finally caught sight of his savage. The boy had been washed and dressed in rough colorless garments, which of course wasn't the problem. What angered Finger was the lad's condition. Heavy chain bound him ankle, wrist and neck. Even so, he sat hunched over rocking back and forth listlessly. On top of that he was encased in an inflatable sphere with green gas circulating around him. "What have you done?!" Finger demanded. His hazel eyes blazed but his voice cold as ice.**

**Bar actually took a step away from him, wary of his sometimes volatile temper. "The pacification program is more difficult for some." She explained.**

"**I didn't WANT him pacified." Finger hissed through grit teeth. "I needed him as he was."**

"**Don't get your gloves in a kink, Finger, I doubt there will be any long term affect…he hasn't been here long enough for that...Not to mention that I wouldn't keep that beast any longer if you begged me." Bar snorted. **

"**I'll take him then." Finger snarled wrenching the door of the sphere off and plunging into the swirling fog. He stumbled a few steps coughing into the sleeve of his jacket then snatched the starveling youth up in his arms and left as hastily as he could. The world spun but Fin let his anger and fear fuel his movements driving him onward. I will not disgrace myself here in front of monsters such as these he growled under his breath. The young savage clearly had no sense of what was going on around him. Fin settled him into the side car removing the shackles and chains Bar had used to restrain him. The leather studded collar he left for the tag on it marked the wild boy as belonging to the Monitors, when Savage had proven he was capable of self-restraint he could remove that too. It had been no different when Fin had worn a similar collar that marked him 'tower property'.**

**Finger walked the bike through the gate and some distance down the road. He didn't want them to see how much the wretched green gas had affected him but, truth was, he needed the support of the three wheeled bike just to keep him going in the right direction. They'd had some problems with rebels in the area. Fin felt terribly exposed in the woods and didn't want to walk into an ambush. He shook his head to clear it and after several cleansing breaths he felt well enough to mount the bike. Thankfully it roared to life without complaint.**

**Fin took the road that led beyond the woods and up into the foothills. Savage had begun to whimper softly and gripped the edge of the side car but there was still no sign of awareness in his unfocused eyes. The Monitor's commander knew the country front to back from the tower heights to the edge of the world. That was one advantage of the life he chose. He knew all the best places to get lost for a while. The cabin was nestled at the head of a secluded glen, overlooking the great bay. But the best thing about the place was not the view, it the fact that it was miles from the territory claimed by the other clubs none but him knew it existed and Savage was in no condition to spill his secret. **

**For the first few days Savage was a hopeless muddle. Fin fed him broth from a tin cup and spoke quietly to him but got very little response. It was his own need that drove him to break open the parcel he had brought from headquarters and tare into a beautifully seasoned chunk of jerked beef. Had he thought of it earlier Fin should have realized the sweet scent of meat would have a profound affect on reviving Savage. The wild boy let out a low whine and licked his lips. "That's a smart pup; you know what's good don't you." Fin smiled holding a piece almost toughing the youth's cheek. His nostrils flared as he drank in the aroma but he couldn't get at it without a little bit of effort. Fin could imagine the boy began salivating. He did the same whenever there was fresh meat about. The mere thought of it made Fin lick his sharp teeth. Then in a heartbeat Savage snapped the beef from his fingers. As he munched on the meat the cunning gleam slowly returned to his smoky green eyes. "That's my Savage." Fin sighed relieved; chewing contentedly on his own strip of jerky. **

**After that, progress sped up considerably. By the end of the week Savage could converse in short sentences. And as soon as he was sure the boy was resilient enough to take a few hard knocks Finger would spar with him outside the confines of the cabin. Fin was a keen fighter and he had the reflexes to match his wild cousins. Savage was still recovering and didn't have much of a chance to best the larger boy. Once the matter of 'Authority' had been established the learning could begin. After three weeks the Commander was reasonably sure Savage wouldn't revert to his previous ways. **

**Then two nights later a mournful howl filled the chill air. Fin woke with a start, his sword sliding free of its sheath and gleaming dully in the moonlight. "Savage!" he hissed. **

**Green eyes flashed and a whisper confirmed, "Hear…sir." **

"**Quiet." Fin said, as much to himself as to the lad. The howl came again, closer now. Finger knew from experience how Dog-boys were drawn to wild-ones like Savage. The packs hunted them and when they were too exhausted to run or fight the pack leader would stare the wild kid down. If the leader looked into someone's eyes and saw a feral brother, the pack nominally would accept him within their ranks, as Fin had been. If it turned out the kid wasn't to be 'recognized', he was dinner. **

**Finger could tell Savage tensed, bristling uneasily as the intruder approached. But Fin remembered what it had felt like to run with the pack. He fought with every ounce of strength he had, to keep from answering that vocal challenge in kind. His blood ran hot and his carefully shaped nails bit into his palms. He wished with all his heart Fractal was there. The genius knew what so say to plead the case of reason over instinct. **

**Still, as much as Fin wished it were otherwise, he knew if he were to come face-to-face with that creature, meet him eye-to-eye, he would see his own fully-feral reflection shining back at him. Then, all he had struggled to achieve would be lost. In some ways Fin would have preferred being judged unworthy by the pack-leader because that would have been the end of it. But he knew that as not to be. And so it was, he and Savage waited with bated-breath for the outsider to move on. Both let out a sigh of relief when the intruder finally did so, the mournful cry dwindling into the distance. Fin rose silently and went to the door of the cabin. **

"**D-don't leave me a-alone…Please." Savage whispered his voice thick with emotion.**

"**I won't." Fin promised, gazing out into the star dappled night. "But we can't stay hear any longer. Its time you are introduced to the rest of my Monitors. They are the only pack-mates we need."**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Three)**

**10, 29, 33+34  
**

**Finger cut through the crowds at in the Tower like a hot knife through butter, he hardly noticed them anymore. Savage came trailing, somewhat uncertainly, in his wake. It was true he fit in well enough with the other monitors but civilized society was another entity all together. "Where is Fractal?" Finger asked the mid-level functionary behind the mahogany information desk that presided over the portion of the tower complex in which the Scientist's lab was housed. It was a simple question. Fin had already checked all his friend's usual haunts and failed to locate him, where else could he be?**

"**Gone S-sir." The peon faltered.**

"**What do you mean gone?" the commander frowned and the object of his glare quailed before him.**

"**M-macro sent him to the mine… to… to study the crystals they found in the pit there." The youth explained hastily.**

"**Crystals?!" Finger echoed and grabbed the boy's collar without a second thought and lifted him part-way out from behind the desk. **

**The panicked functionary struggled weakly in Fingers grasp. "help!" He finally managed to squeak. The sound brought Fin back to his senses and he released the boy to cower once more behind his desk.**

"**Sheep, scuttling back and forth through marble halls," Savage snorted derisively. "How can you stand them?"**

"**I've got to get a hold of myself," Finger whispered, touching the metal clip at his collar self-consciously. He'd not really respond to the question his 'lieutenant-in-training' had posed. "You head back to the barracks… I need to find a certain tower brat before he gets himself killed." **

**This was no time for words. Savage snapped to attention in acknowledgement of the command and hurried off to comply. **

**+0+**

**Fin was racing through the woods on his quad faster than he thought possible. "Please don't let the pit be in 'that' tunnel… not 'those' crystals…" he whispered to no one in particular in a vain attempt to calm his jangled nerves. **

**His hopes were dashed however, as soon as he neared the previously hidden entrance. A sign had been posted which clearly read "Warning! Research Area: No Unauthorized Personnel."**

**Fin frowned thinking that he should have a new sign made to say: "Extreme hazard Keep out!" but they didn't know how dangerous the crystals could be. He did. And the thought of Fractal was stumbling around in there in nearsighted bliss, chilled the marrow in his bones.**

**Finger shut down the quad and was racing into the mouth of the cave even before the vehicle had come to a complete stop. "Fractal!" he called but his hail was met only by echoes. He raced across the rickety bridge. "Hello; Anyone?" He called again, more frantic as he neared the place so many of his nightmares were spawned. "Fractal…" he whispered this time hoping he wasn't too late. He rounded a corner and came face to face with his own reflection dancing across the faceted surface of crystal – except it wasn't exactly his reflection and he knew it. **

"**What are you doing hear?!" the image challenged him angrily. **

**Fin steeled himself for what he knew was to come. "Leave me be Mick, I'm not here for you."**

"**Like you matter, filthy peasant… you're nothing, useless; Be-gone, Go back to the wilds where you belong. You're finished Fin… I don't need you anymore." His mirror self scoffed. **

"**You go Mick… you have no business in my world." Fin resisted the urge to shout, "I'm far from useless and you know that full well!"**

**The crystal image didn't show the same restraint. "Miserable wretch, you would presume to tell me…!" **

"**Yes I do presume rich boy!" Fin growled. He didn't have time to waste. Fractal was in trouble, this confrontation had to end now; and Fin knew just how to get this particular specter to shut up. "When ever your old man took off his belt, was it you who felt the lash? I don't think so! Who bore the brunt of his rage? Nothing to say Mick?" Fin paused in his diatribe for only a heartbeat then continued. "I was the one to feel your hurt time and again. I was the one your Angel mother found after two terrible days locked the closet of that fancy mansion. It was my split lip she cleaned, my sore ribs she bound with silk. Me she held and comforted, my hair she caressed. Not yours. You're numb, have been for years. You don't feel a thing. You ran away from the pain… I paid the price… I reaped the benefit. Don't you forget that Michael, son of Cane! You owe me."**

**Mick sent him an iron glare. "You feel things so deeply Fin? Someday, you will regret it. Someone will cause you such pain you won't be able to stand it… Then you will beg me for relief." **

**His other-worldly self seemed so dispassionate; aloof, cold. Fin wondered if that was how the masses in the tower saw him. "Get out of my mind Michael. I've got work to do." Fin announced forcefully and strolled past the crystal and descended the pit beyond. He had enough to do with Mick and his world to last two lifetimes. That was why he avoided mirrors as best he could; he never knew when his shadow-self would be the one staring back at him. **

**The crystal cavern itself was in complete shambles. Shards every where, diggers unconscious or gazing about with vacant eyes; it was too late for them, they'd made the transition to the other world but their counterparts had not made the reverse crossing, leaving a soulless husk behind. "Fractal!" Fin gasped when he saw his friend kneeling before an unblemished crystal, shell-like still partially buried in the rock. The genius faced a captivating image of his other worldly doppelganger. "Nate?" Fractal whispered reaching out to his twin at the same time the other reached back from the comic book shop he helped manage. **

"**NO!" Fin shouted tackling the rumpled genius to the ground. "You didn't touch it. Tell me you didn't touch the crystal." Fin demanded looking from one to the other with tears in his eyes. "Fractal? Nathan? Don't." **

**Fractal blinked once, slowly then blinked again. "F-fin? He asked dazed, "W-what are you doing here?" **

"**Saving your sorry hide, tower-brat; this place is dangerous. If you don't believe me look what happened to your digger pals." **

**Fractal's other worldly reflection, Nathan, seemed equally dazed by this surreal experience. "Zombies of the Underworld; Back issues 28-35, Top shelf on the left." He mumbled and shook his head as if to clear it. **

"**What?" Fractal asked groping blindly across the floor in search of his spectacles.**

**Fin scooped them up in one hand and shook the inventor with the other "Wake up! There was an accident, look around." In the end he half carried his friend outside of the cave where sunlight and fresh air broke the spell.**

"**Are you all right?" Fin asked. "Do you remember what happened?"**

"**I'm not sure. The crystalline formation of those rarified minerals somehow became the impetus of a sudden meta-cognition disassociation. Most perplexing, I must study the phenomenon more fully."**

"**You'll do nothing of the sort," Fin snapped. "You don't need to be an expert in everything." **

"**Yes I do." Fractal bristled not accustomed to his friend giving him orders… and meaning for him to obey.**

**Like a good commander Fin changed his tactics "Your intellect is far too valuable. You taught me that all matter is animal, vegetable, mineral or construct. In that cave are a dozen diggers; by species animals, who have been reduced to the status of vegetable by those minerals. You are the only one who can construct something that will help those kids. NEVER touch the crystals. I swear, by my oath to Brad and the tower, that I'll blow that entire cave system sky-high if I think you're gong to put yourself in danger like that again."**

**Fractal frowned, "No need to do anything rash Fin. While there is a significant difference between a vegetable and a vegetative state…I must concede you have a valid point. I AM the only one that can help them. How did you find your way hear anyway?"**

"**Sometime before they captured me and brought me to the tower; I thought this might be a convenient place to stay warm and dry… I learned better." Fin shrugged and refused to say anymore on the matter. He just wanted to put the whole unpleasant episode out of his mind. So he turned the conversation to Savage and his progress with the wild boy. It would be a long time before Savage learned enough restraint to remove his collar let alone go on patrol by himself but it was a beginning at least.**

**Fractal was eager to hear all about it, and slowly memories of what he had seen reflected in the crystal's glow slipped from his mind; as Finger knew it would. Nathan was nothing but a fading dream and the monitor captain prayed he would stay that way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Four)**

**( episodes 2-4, 7, 12)  
**

**Time passed as it is want to do even in down-world. Change, when it occurs usually does so gradually. Seasons pass and few take notice. For the majority of kid-kind youth is eternal and play takes precedence over all. For others though, life creeps slowly by, and they feel its uncanny touch. Fractal had once confided his suspicions that the weight of responsibility bears a direct correlation to physical age. Kids in positions of authority become larger than average and their perceptions alter until finally the day comes when they must pass beyond the wall, inexorably becoming grown-ups, never to return to the life they once knew. "What a dire thought." Fin shuddered, hoping the resident genius was wrong. By all accounts it didn't happen often; but you never knew. **

**Fractal and Brad were the only kids Fin had ever met that were even remotely interested in figuring out such esoteric stuff. But this one idea haunted him. Most kids were totally oblivious to the fact that there was life beyond the wall let alone other worlds with rules different then their own. From his frightening experiences occupying Mick's place in the other-world Fin recognized not all people were kids there were big-people too and those came in two types; there were those who healed and those who hurt. He didn't want to imagine what type of world those diametrically opposed forces would carve for themselves on the other side of the wall. And worse yet…should the time come for him, would he have any say in which one he would become? **

**Finger was in a melancholy mood for sure and, once he took the time to evaluate the situation, it became clear Macro was the true cause of it. The Supreme Commander had been a prominent figure in tower politics when Fin had still been running wild across the barren wilderness at the fringes of the world. No one had been able or willing to tell him how, or exactly when, Macro had come into his own as one of Brad's most trusted aides. What Fin did know was that it made him ill to have to tell the monitors to enforce more of the boy's stupid laws. The latest bit of nonsense to come out of the tower was a ruling that all media devises must be continually active. And, of course that meant, all Macro, all the time. Fin could not help but parallel the unwanted bombardment to the re-education techniques Bar used in the Mission, only on a much larger scale. Unfortunately, the fact was, Macro spoke for Brad, and that wasn't likely to change simply because Fin wished it. Not even he dared question the decisions of Brad, they were undeniably sacrosanct.**

**Brad the good…Brad the smart…Brad the masterful leader of the known world. The problem was; no one had seen much of HIM lately. Fin had been trying unsuccessfully for months to gain an audience with the Great One. Every time he made the journey to the Tower to submit his reports, Brad was conspicuously unavailable. And now there were rumors of a most disturbing nature spreading from the inner circle and beyond. Kids of all affiliations were on edge. People were saying 'The Wrecker' has come, and the world was about to experience changes that would shake civilization to its very foundations. Finger didn't know what to think; apparently neither did anyone else, Fractal and the rest were doubtlessly still debating the issue.**

**Thanks to Macro's continual meddling, the captain of the monitors was not privy to what went on behind the closed doors of the council chambers and as of yet Finger had not met Media, the alluring harbinger of doom. Whatever information he received about those goings on had to come second hand, usually through Fractal. Unfortunately Brad's resident genius was easily board—especially during council meetings. He permitted his mind to wander at exactly the moments his friend Fin would have been on the edge of his seat waiting to glean this, or that, tid-bit of information which could prove invaluable to the security of the realm Brad had entrusted to his guardianship. **

**Information used to flow freely to and from the Tower but no more. If Macro trusted Finger with matters security as Brad had always done and thought to include him in deliberation concerning this 'Wrecker' called Jay Fin could have told them much. Had Macro cared enough to actually read the reports the Commander amassed month by month, as Brad always had, he would know what was going on beyond the inner circle and be able to take appropriate action long before this 'Jay' became in issue. **

**At present, Fin felt rather rejected after his latest failed attempt to deliver his report. He stood hunched over, leaning his elbows on the brass railing of the observatory. Far below him lay one of the many tower concourses near the Brad exchange. A sea of people surged beneath him. Finger tried to take comfort in the lazy ebb and flow of kid-kind. They were the ones that really mattered; they were the ones he sacrificed for. Regardless of the indifference of the council, his devotion to duty protected the right to live and play of countless others. **

**Brad had commended Fin's for his vigilance, more than once—as a matter of fact. Brad had said he felt secure in the knowledge that anyone who isn't part of an established club would come under the notice of the Monitors sooner or later. For the most part the unaffiliated are those bent on causing trouble; those who shun Brad's law and disrupt society. No system was perfect of course but theirs seemed as good as any Fin had read about. Affiliation is the building blocks of civilization. Clubs exist to protect and serve their members. Without them how would anyone know if boys and girls receive ample food, clothing, shelter, protection or medical care? It is a dangerous world for those without a support network. Those loner kids become easy pray for dog-boys; and that, Fin was determined to prevent.**

**Some weeks ago Finger had apprehended three lawbreakers. Two, Flash and Alpha, had been know to him previously and one, Jay, was a stranger. The charge had been a simple case of defacing public property, the sentence was clear. The guilty party would serve a few days pedaling a petty cab for the bike patrol and justice would be served. But no, Flash and Alpha had to go and complicate matters and as a result they nearly turned a court of law into a circus. Fin shook his head regretfully.**

**The fact that Flash had been one of the perpetrators still stung a bit. He was a stray, so naturally Fin had a soft spot for him. As is often the case, Flash had been cast out of his old club when they elected a new leader. Still he was law-abiding for the most-part and considered to be mostly harmless. If he hadn't been accepted by another club Finger had even planned to invite the boy to join the Monitors. Many independent, spirited individuals like Flash do well as peacekeepers. Upholding the law and protecting the people is honorable duty. Now, Fin reasoned it was a good thing he hadn't made the effort to enlist Flash, he would likely have just flung the offer back in Fin's face.**

**The girl Alpha was an equally unlikely rabble-rouser. Fin knew her as a long-term representative of the library club. As boys weren't aloud in the library itself, she'd been one of those who fetched him manuscripts from the stacks when he needed them. How someone could incite a girl from that hidebound sect to open rebellion was almost beyond belief; but some how Jay had managed to do just that. And, in a very short time, the threesome had amassed quite a rap-sheet. Tampering with a duly appointed jury, disrupted a court of law, and assaulting representatives of Brad's justice. Theft and destruction of a government vehicle, trespassing in a restricted zone, aiding in the escape of convicted criminals… the list goes on.**

**This boy Jay had even tried to humiliate Fin personally, once he'd even stolen the Commander's distinctive uniform in an attempt to scam his way into the mission. Even so, Fin had been careful not to make this 'personal." He would pursue any escaped criminal with equal ferocity and determination as was his sworn duty. The truth didn't make Fin feel any better though. It seems Jay and his friends took every opportunity to flout established justice, break laws and assault Brad's peacekeepers. It is a Monitor's responsibility to apprehend the lawbreakers and uphold Brad's justice. There was no other way. It was his duty to ensure the safety and security of kids everywhere.**

**Still, it would feel nice to have ones efforts be… appreciated, for once. But no, Finger was feared, Finger the enforcer, Finger the drifter, Finger the pariah, the one they whisper about when they think he isn't looking; the master of bullies and freaks. The reality was that, in the end, Finger was the one left standing in the hall alone. The commander sighed forlornly, and tucked the neatly wrapped reports under his arm, and turned away from the rail. What else could he do but return to his chamber, retrieve his gear and leave the tower once more?**

**As Finger spun away from the vista below his boot caught the corner of a rubbish-bin and it overturned. Luckily it had been half empty. The illustrious commander bent to pick up the loose candy wrappings and banana peals before anyone could trip over the refuse. He contemplated putting his meticulously kept reports in the garbage as well. For all the good it did, that seemed the most appropriate place for them. No one was interested in accepting them; this batch would likely lay unopened in the dead-letter office, just like the last batch had. A soda can slipped from his grasp and he chased after it a few steps till it came to rest against a battered push broom. The owner of the broom bore the unmistakable blue-grey coveralls of the tower janitorial staff. "Sorry." Fin mumbled and stood up only to recognize that the boy he spoke too was no janitor. **

**Despite an unkempt blond wig Fin could not help but recognize the figure as none other than Brad himself. "Sir?" Finger asked with quiet uncertainly. "What are you doing? Is this some sort of undercover operation?"**

**Brad laughed lightly, "Can't fool you can I? Like my disguise?" **

"**A janitor?"**

"**Frankly, it's better than staying in my room all the time. I'll let you in on my secret, since you'd probably find out on your own anyway. I'm going away soon. Macro seems eager to take my place so I may as well let him have what he wants. I know you and Macro have never gotten along. It doesn't surprise me. The way he used to go down to the kennel and tease you… it wasn't right.**

"**That was Macro?" Fin frowned. He only dimly recalled the leering face but the taunts and the stick, those he remembered all too well.**

"**That was Macro." Brad confirmed. "I know it will be hard, but I want you to help him. I was head of the council a long time. No one can rule alone, its more than any kid can handle. To try would be like rushing headlong into the wall. You don't have to like Macro. There have been times when I didn't even like him. I'm not asking you to do anything that is contrary to your nature. Just try to work with him."**

"**What if he wants me to turn on you, tries to get my men and I to pen you in?" Fin begged knowing how fickle Macro's whim could be. He may want to rule the world today but tomorrow, he'll care for nothing but banging on his drum set. **

**Brad looked on Fin with compassion, "You've always been attentive to your duties; I expect no less of you now. In the end though, no one can't stop me, what's happening is inevitable."**

"**Are you…growing up?" the words stuck in Fin's throat as he said them.**

**Brad nodded but said nothing.**

"**I am sorry." Fin didn't really know what else to say. "Here, you might as well take my last report; I expect Macro won't see the necessity…after you're…a…gone." He wanted to add "We'll miss you." But the words fell so short of the mark Fin couldn't even bear to say them.**

"**Thank you Fin." Brad said as if he understood the words Fin had left unspoken. "You are a good captain and you've served me well. If you don't see me again I want you to know that. I will read your report and, if there's anything here—" Brad patted the bulging folio meaningfully "—I must deal with, I'll try to hang around as long as I can. I feel my time, ebbing away, sure as the tide. But, I know it's for the best. Don't worry." **

**Finger was stunned by the enormity of it all. He hardly noticed when Brad, undisputed ruler of the known world, took the soda can from his gloved fingers and tossed it in an elegant hook-shot back into the trash can. He gave the commander a wistful smiled and moved off down the hall, humming to himself and pushing the broom as he went. **


	5. Chapter 5

**(Five)**

**(5, 8, 14,)**

**The realization that Brad was turning into an Adult and passing beyond the wall gave Fin quite a scare. Everyone knew there was only one way to answer frights of that type. "Everyone," Fin called as soon as he returned to monitor headquarters. "I'd like your attention." The guards formed a loose semi-circle around their leader and waited to see what Fin had to say. A quick head count told him that four of his men ware still out on patrol. No matter, the news would spread soon enough. "Boys, this evening we're going to have a birthday party." A ripple of nervous excitement broke like a wave over the stalwart peace-keepers. **

**The average kid in the street thinks Monitors are frightening monsters. Fin wondered what they would think if they could peek inside the headquarters on such a day as this. As soon as Finger dismissed his lads they rushed about with eager anticipation. Tins of crayons and colored markers appeared as if by magic. Boys better known for their use of billy-club and brute force, lay sprawled on their bellies, kicking their feet in the air behind idly them as they drew pictures of kites and kitties or what ever struck their fancy. Others sat cross-legged with the tip of their tongue protruding from the corner of their mouth as they worked with construction paper, scissors, ribbon and glue. Whenever someone feared they might be growing up making Birthday cards were the key. Fractal said they acted as some sort of reset, to connect a kid with his roots; A way to look back and halt the progress of age. **

**Savage had never participated in the rituals of birthday he seemed quite confused by the activity and managed to get more, black marker on his face and hands than on the paper. "Here Savage you can help me." Fin encouraged taking a piece of paper, folding it carefully then cut into it to make snowflake. After he was finished Fin placed it over a blank sheet like a stencil and let the wild boy scribble color onto both; Savage took a red crayon on one fist and black in the other then let loose with reckless abandon. Finger smiled to see the wild boy so enjoying himself. What did it matter that he'd have to check the crayons for teeth-marks later, At least Savage wasn't trying to eat paste. Fin knew from his own wild days that paste didn't taste at all nice. He would spare Savage that if he could.**

**Later the monitors exchanged cards and hung them on ribbons about the Garage giving the place a somewhat festive air. Some of the boys brought pizza back from the bus-cafe and there was plenty for all. To top the evening off the entire monitor unit made a birthday pilgrimage to Checkpoint eagle skate-bar. **

"**Remember lads, this is Savages first birthday so Take it easy!" Fin cautioned then, like stones cast from a sling, the boys were off to rollerblade, eat lots of sugar and celebrate the gift of being ever-young. **

**Round and round the rink they went backwards and forwards, up the wall and down the ramp. Some others went off to the court to play roller-ball. Fin took partying at a more sedate pace. He helped Savage into rollerblades and then with hands on the boys shoulders steered him around the rink. There was always a lot to do at the skate-bar and Fin had been there the first day F.G skate club opened. The Initials stood for Feel-Good, the name of the boy who conceived and nominally managed establishment along with his partner Eagle. Everything had been grand till the two boys had a now, legendary fight, about how the Skate bar should be run. But their problem was deeper than that; they had personality issues. Clearly, anyone who knew the pair could tell them, "All work and no play, makes Eagle a dull boy" just as "All play and no work can make Feelgood real jerk." The way Fin figured it, No one could skate well without good balance; and F.G and Eagle should take that lesson to heart and learn balance in life as well. **

**Fin jolted from his contemplation when a buzzer sounded accompanied by flashing lights. "Attention! Attention! Eagle point shift change! Shift change kids, move along!" A voice called out over the P.A. could it be Feelgood? Setting limits? Telling his gang of ruffians to stop playing? As strange as the concept was—the kids obeyed! Then Eagle's usually dower Scribes, laid aside their work and took to the skate floor. **

"**Hay what's going on with you two, have you finally managed a truce?" Fin called.**

"**Truce? Eagle laughed, "We've achieved inner peace. You should try it Finger. Come we're going to the water garden for** **qi gong."**

"**Meditation isn't for me," Finger pointed out. Eagle was a bit too much granola and wheat-germ for his taste. But just seeing the boy out of the office was a nice change. "I'm glad you guys have worked things out."**

"**It was that kid Jay and his friends who did it." F.G. said, "We sent them through the gate and on their way to the tower a while ago."**

"**The tower? They're wanted criminals!? " Finger exclaimed, almost tripping over Savage. To himself he grumbled. "Now is not a good time. Who knows what trouble they'll cause for Brad. We have to get to the bridge and intercept them before they can move on the tower!"**

"**You want me to fetch the others? I could hunt them good." Savage practically purred with eagerness.**

"**I think five ought to be enough to hold the bridge, let the rest enjoy the party." Finger nodded helping the wild boy with the clasps in his skates before unfastening his own.**

"**Five right?" Savage said holding up his hand to make sure he'd got the correct number.**

"**You got it." Finger agreed and Savage showed his teeth in a self-satisfied smile then ran to obey.**

**Jay WAS an escaped criminal, his had been among the wanted posters Finger been given last time he was at the tower. Macro had even offered a reward. But maybe that wouldn't be enough to entice Skud and the Liberators to hand him over. Fifteen cases of soda from the sugar-bar, that ought to be more than enough to bribe them. Finger was loading the cases onto the back of his quad when Savage and three others ran to meet him. "The rest will follow shortly." Savage breathlessly announced. There was a short scramble for bikes and quads then they were off to the bridge.**

**The commander and his men arrived at the bridge in the nick of time. Two minutes later and Jay and his friends would have crossed the bridge and caused who knew what trouble in the tower. Unfortunately Skud and the liberators were there too. It had taken months of carefully planning and negotiations for Finger to convince his fractious counterpart to stay on his side of the river. Fin would not willingly disregard that tentative truce for any but the gravest threat to the tower. The question was: did Jay and his friends qualify?**

"**He's a wanted criminal." Finger tried to convince the so called admiral. It was his duty to Brad turn the boy over to the monitors to face justice, not to mention the "Big Big reward," Macro had offered to apprehend this dangerous fugitive. Unfortunately Skud, despite his snappy uniform, wasn't known for his commitment to civic duty. He and his militia were little more than terrorists. The liberators apprehended Jay and his companions when they were still on that side of the bridge and Finger and his men could not step one foot farther in pursuit of him or the truce would be voided. So it became a waiting game. The threesome would try to cross, ether with the liberators or on their own, and Finger would be ready. **

**The monitors withdrew and set up in ambush on the tower side of the bridge. Reinforcements arrived fifteen minutes later. More than a few of the monitors had overindulged at the skate bar and were still edgy from sugar high. These, Fin stationed farther back along the road to prevent any unfortunate 'incidents'. The rest of the men he deployed strategically behind the trees. Finger felt safe knowing he had more than enough firepower to stop the liberators in a concentrated onslaught. Still he hoped it wouldn't come to that. **

**Five hours later when Skud's lieutenant, Lugar, brought word that they may be interested in a trade Finger was more than ready. As commander of Brad's Monitor force Finger had held many negations with testy club leaders. Despite his reputation, Fin only resorted to violence when all other avenues had been exhausted.**

**Flash, Alpha and Jay for fourteen cases of soda. Finger thought it was a fair price. Skud disagreed, he wanted weapons. Finger put his foot down of course. The liberators were well trained brutes. That may not sound like much coming from a captain of the monitors. But Finger knew that, though the distinction is lost on many, his boys were peace-keepers not bullies. While the two commanders were arguing over the specifics, Jay and his companions did the unthinkable; they jumped off the bridge.**

"**No!" Finger called and ran to the edge, and struggled out of his jacket. The current was far too swift and there were rocks below, still, Fin prepared to follow them into the icy river and drag them safely to shore if any had been injured by their foolhardy stunt. One, Two, Three heads, it looked like they were lucky this time. His men would have to circle around and trek through the wilds and intercept the fugitives when the river slowed enough to let them out farther down stream. **

**Before he could give the order, something stung the side of Fin's neck. He swatted at it, thinking at first it was a bug. But then something plunked off his chest. They were being fired upon! The liberators attacked and the monitors surged to stop them. For a few minutes there was chaos as the two sides fought for the bridge. Finally the monitors began to push them back. This time Finger didn't stop at the far side of the bridge. He harried Skud and his so called army all the way back to their camp. **

**It took nearly an hour to round them up. The Liberators had broken truce, refused to hand over known criminals to legitimate authorities and finally, while Finger had been searching the camp for rope to confine the prisoners he found a large quantity of explosives. This was a clear violation of law, not to mention a serious danger to the welfare of everyone around them. As much as Finger hated letting Jay get away a second time he would need all his men together to bring the liberators into custody. There was no question now that nullifying the threat posed by the liberators and transporting the dynamite to a secure location, became priority number one. **


	6. Chapter 6

**(Six)**

**(9, 10)**

**The first sign of the coming of the destroyer was that darkness swallowed the sun. Finger stood outside trying to embolden his men. There was a reason monitor headquarters came equipped with a nightlight. Fin tried to reassure himself that Fractal would know the cause of this unearthly dusk and be able to rectify the situation. But there was one possibility Fractal couldn't mend. If the curious genius went back to the mine and inadvertently caused a rupture in the crystalline barrier between this world and the other there was no telling what would happen. The mere thought brought him goose bumps. **

**There were several tense hours, Finger feared for those of his men that had been patrolling when the midday sun had faded into nothingness. One unit was still unaccounted for and Fin was concerned that in their fear would lash out at any innocent simple because they needed a scapegoat. **

**Finger was relieved no end when first the sun returned to it's proper place in the sky then his missing unit hastened to report that they had spotted Jay and his companions among the gypsies. Finger wasn't all that surprised that Jay had claimed responsibility for the stealing the sun but whether he actually did or not was clearly up for debate. **

"**I want you men to paper the area with Jays wanted posters. Try to enlist the indigenous clubs to help you track the fugitives and then apprehend them." The commander announced. Make no mistake he DID want to get his hands on Jay, but more so, he knew keeping the lads busy was the best way for them to feel useful and put their recent fear behind. **

**His own fear was a bit more complex, Fin needed to go to the mine and reassure himself that all was as it should be and Fractal wasn't putting himself in danger once again. Finger was still in route to the mine when one of the hunter teams caught up with him. Even as they approached He could tell they were quite excited by something they carried between them bound to a pole with cargo netting. That "something" proved to be Jay. **

"**We've got him sir!" Lieutenant Geoff exclaimed proudly.**

"**Good lads!" Finger praised first before asking, "What about his two companions? Did you see Flash or Alpha?"**

"**N-no sir, he was alone." one of the local girls, who accompanied the monitor squad and helped in the search, explained. "We didn't think to look for more, the posters just showed him."**

"**That's fine, I'm sure the others will turn up. Thank you for your help. Brad thanks you too." Finger gave the girl a handful of hard candies as reward and sent her on her way.**

**The commander crouched beside the tangled prisoner and tilted his head sideways to meet the boy's gaze, "So, Jay… How have you been?" **

"**Finger!" Jay glared renewing his struggles against the tough plastic mesh. "You just wait till I get free! I'll show you!" **

"**Planning to turn the sun dark again… or is that just a one-time trick?" Fin teased.**

"**I may do worse…let me get to the tower…I have to see Brad…I have to get home," The prisoner demanded.**

"**Home?" Fin frowned, "Where kid-kind and the big-folk live together?"**

"**What do you know about it?" Jay said the words with menace, as if they were some sort of threat. **

**Fin caught his breath wondering if this Jay fellow was truly a stranger from that other world. It explained his abrupt appearance and his ignorance of things everyone else took for granted. There was only one thing to do; Take him to the mine and send him back through the crystal to the other side.**

"**Come on, We've still got a ways to go," Fin told his men bleakly. "Bring him." Fin knew if he was wrong he'd be condemning this boy to the life of a zombie. But if he was correct, his quick action may well save the world from this so called "wrecker" everyone in the tower was going on about. **

**As soon as they arrived near the mine it was clear Fractal had not heeded his warnings and had the place boarded up. Clearly the once hidden glade had seen recent traffic, much of it. "Fractal!" Fin called angry this time. The first time the genius had been ignorant of the dangers. Now, after taking the minds of nearly two dozen diggers, the boy should have known better. Didn't he care? The commander wondered. There was only one way to find out… Let HIM take care of Jay, Fractal was on the council; let him execute Brad's justice. It was an excuse, and deep down Fin knew it. The truth was, Finger really didn't want to return to the crystal chamber and he certainly didn't want to face Mick again. It was much easier to hand Jay off and let what would happen, happen. **

**The stressed Commander said some harsh things to his friend Fractal… and when he emerged back into the sunlight he growled at his men as well. What did he really care if they borrowed his hack-e-sack without asking? Confiscating the toy and making them play with pinecones was hardly gong to make him feel better. In fact, it would mean more work for him in the long run because they wouldn't be able to get the pine sap off their clothing and he'd have to go to the tower to requisition new ones. Finger flopped down on a bed of pine needles to sulk. **

**The more he thought about his previous visit to the cave and how close he'd come to loosing Fractal the more determined he was to prevent that from happening. Finally he sent two of his men to bring some of the dynamite they had taken from Skud's band. Just as soon as Jay had been taken care of, he would blow the mine just as he'd promised…That way no other strangers could that portal a bridge to this world. **

**When Fractal came out to say Jay had been turned, just as the diggers were Fin was surprised to say the least. He'd genuinely convinced himself that Jay had to be from the other world. But if that were the case the crystal would have illuminated and made the transfer possible. The only other option was that for some reason, fractal was lying. In any case it had been his decision to take Jay to the crystal… It was time he faced the consequences. **

**Finger was far more observant than your average kid. He'd seen Alpha and Flash hiding in the trees. It wouldn't be sporting unless he at least gave them a chance to rescue their friend. He used a ploy to get his men away from the mouth of the mine and went to see if there was anything left of Jay for them to save.**

**Finger descended the rickety ladder rather than using the main passage as he had the last time so he wouldn't have to go near the crystal where Mick had manifested last time. For a fraction of a second he'd almost been fooled by Jay's slack-jawed stare. In truth the crystal gave Jay away. Fin noticed its facetted surface glowing in the darkness. Were he truly a zombie it would have shattered, like the other crystals had. Finger cast it an uneasy glance, careful to keep Jay's body between himself and the frightening crystal and did his best to intimidate the boy into giving up his charade. **

**The boy caught Fin's ankle tripping him and he nearly stumbled into the crystal. His thick gauntlets would have protected him but apparently the boy didn't know that. Even so Fin caught a momentary flash of red and the white interior of a very expensive convertible. A gift…or rather a bribe after the last time Mick's father came home from the rehab clinic. If that was Jay's world then it was Fin's duty to return him to it. He grabbed Jay's jacket and tried to force him to touch the crystal. Fractal tried to stop him but Finger shrugged him off. Even if it meant both he and Jay would be trapped together in that nightmare world, at least he could be sure Fractal and everyone else in this world was safe because if his sacrifice. **

**When he had touched the glowing surface all those yeas ago, the transfer had been instantaneous. He expected to feel that electric ripple dance across his skin followed by the sensation of falling and then a quick shock. The cavern shook around them and small rocks from the ceiling rained down but that was all. A piece of the crystal fell away but both of them were still in the proper world, with minds intact. **

"**Why didn't he turn into a zombie?" Fin asked the genius and Fractal confirmed his suspicions of Jay's otherworldly origin. "I'm going to seal the mine." Fin said…"Come on."**

**All the way to the surface Finger ordered the dazed diggers to evacuate. Then he encountered Flash and Alpha. He begged them to get free but it didn't seem they were going to listen. He tried to convince them of the danger but to no avail. He hastily laid the primacord and set the explosives. Only then did he realize Fractal had also not yet emerged from the mouth of the cave. **

**With no thought for himself, Fin ran back into the depths to compel his friend to vacate the temporary lab he'd constructed for himself. Tremors rocked the place whatever he'd started trying to send Jay back where he belonged was getting worse. It seemed the tunnel would come down on its own without help from him. Finally Fractal emerged from the lower chamber he had to get the genius to safety. Finger could waste no more time on the fugitives, at least those three would no longer be a threat to the tower.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Seven)**

**(episodes 10-13)  
**

**No sooner had Finger dropped Fractal off at the main gate to the tower and circled around back to drop his quad off at the monitor motor pool when four of the tower-guard Monitors ran to meet him, "Commander!" they called out, boots clattering on the flagstone colonnade that lead to the main precinct of the tower. **

"**Sir, the unthinkable has happened." One of the breathless guards announced.**

"**Brad has disappeared?" Finger prompted without giving away his foreknowledge if the event.**

**The men looked surprised but also baffled. "No sir, Brad's been grounded," another explained. "Macro's seizing control of the tower and he's making us help! The boy said, looking as if he were on the verge of tears. **

"**You know its not all that unusual for Brad to spend days in his rooms, puzzling out this matter or that policy proposal… but now we've been commanded not to let him out." The third leather clad guard fought to control his trembling lower lip. "You're…your not going to…to let the order stand, are you Sir?" The boy begged quietly.**

**Fin thought hard for a few heartbeats. "I'll need to address all the lads. Call an assembly; some place Macro can't hear what I have to say."**

"**Macro has all the game rooms emptied when the council is in session. He can't concentrate on business when he knows others are playing. Once he's occupied we could meet in the old racquetball courts. No one goes there anyway since the new ones were completed." The lieutenant of the group suggested.**

**Fin gave the lad a resolute nod. "That's it then, spread the word. I would like every available monitor present. I understand some will have to occupy the posts where monitor presence will be missed, but make sure they know what's going on. It is very important everyone continues to act as they have been in the meantime. We don't want Macro to know what we're about. Understand?"**

**The foursome snapped crisply to attention, "Understood!" they said with fist to chest in salute. As he dismissed them with a wave of his gloved hand he wondered if Macro would be able to notice the relief clearly written across their open features. In this one instance Macro's perpetual self-absorption could only work in their favor. In the meantime, he'd best wait in Fractal's lab till the council meeting. **

**The genius's demesne was a lesson in organized chaos. It was cozy…in the same way a mouse hole is cozy with all matter of potentially useful detritus laying helter-skelter; from springs and pipettes to flasks and filigree. Fractal insisted everything was where it was, by design and conformed in every way to "standard scientific classification systems." Fin wasn't so sure… but then, he wasn't an expert on absolutely everything like Fractal. **

**The stalwart commander eased himself up on one of the worktables and let his feet dangle over the edge. "So what are you going to tell the council about what happened in the mine?" Fin asked as Fractal readied himself for the inevitable meeting. **

"**What am I going to tell them?" the frustrated genius emerged from his closet having exchanged his usual white lab coat for a red one with lacey cuffs and a matching cravat. "I'm going to tell them you blew up all my research… that's what I'm going to tell them." He sent Finger an angry glare that said he wouldn't soon forgive that act.**

"**The blasted research! Is that all you care about?" Fin scowled intensely, "What about the people Fractal. I got the diggers out in time but you know Jay's two friends wouldn't listen when I tried to get them to leave. If they weren't killed outright when those tremors brought the ceiling, down they're were likely trapped by the blast. Maybe we should get a rescue party to try to dig them out."**

**Seeing the desperate pain in his friend's eyes Fractal considered telling the commander about the air shaft right then. But something bothered him about what the other boy had said and the genius clarified his thoughts instead, "You said you wanted to seal Jay in… you told me to make him touch the crystal, tried to force him to do it. Now you're only interested in the safety of his two friends. What aren't you telling me Finger?" **

**Fin stiffened at his friend's use of the name Macro had given him…The way he said it felt like an insult. As ever, Fin's promise to always tell Fractal the truth was foremost in his mind. "Jay could get out anytime he wanted. If he found his way into this world then it follows that he knows how to get out; all I did was to give him a little incentive to cross the divide. But Flash and Alpha…they didn't disserve that." **

"**There fine Fin, all of them." Fractal took off his glasses to show his sincerity. "I reinforced the ventilation shafts after the last time you threatened to blow the place up. Media's gone to The Brad Exchange to intercept them. They should be arriving at the tower shortly."  
**

"**And your research?" Fin asked raising an eyebrow speculatively.**

"**Oh, that you managed to obliterate nicely; I have no way to test my theories." the genius shook his head sadly. "I've just got this one tiny fragment of crystal it may be useless. Then again, if I can amplify the resonance frequency innate in the crystal structure I might be able to use it to make some type of viewing device. It will be difficult without my notes but maybe it can still give us a peek into Jay's world." **

"**Better to destroy it Fractal," Fin said slipping off the table turning away. His voice dropped to the barest whisper. "That world causes nothing but pain…Pain when you enter it, pain when you leave." Fractal was busy trying to construct some sort of housing for the crystal and didn't hear Fin's confession. Louder the commander said, "It's dangerous I tell you, forget all about it." But the genius clearly wasn't listening. **

"**You're going to muss your court clothes," Fin scolded and took the battered leather apron from its hook and pulled it over Fractal's head and secured it around his waist. The inventor absently mumbled his thanks. Fin shook his head left the lab unnoticed.**

** O **

**Finger was leaning slouched against the counter in the tower security center when the order came in to clear all game rooms and salons when council is in session. The monitor in charge hit the recorded message over the tower P.A. system. Fin had never seen his men move about their duty so quickly and efficiently. They emptied the rooms in record time in their eagerness to learn what he had to say at the meeting at racquetball courts. **

**Fin strode purposefully through the halls so he would arrive just before his men did. Then he caught sight of a familiar blond wig and coveralls. Fin skidded to a halt beside the hall where his erstwhile leader had just disappeared into the shadows. Fin did likewise.**

"**Sir." He whispered. "In a few minutes I'm meeting with my men. Are you SURE you want us to follow Macro's orders? They're having a difficult time. He's not half the leader you are; Administrator, perhaps but leader…Never!" **

**Brad gave him a slow smile, "He can't rule by himself. You would be the better choice because you keep in mind the needs of all the kids, not just those who live in the tower. Give Macro time and I'm sure he'll see that all on his own. In my years of working with the boy, I learned that no one can tell him anything. If they try, he'll pitch a fit. **

**Even at your wildest…you've never thrown a tantrum the way Macro does; if he's determined to do something I've learned its best just to let him try. As soon as he sees how difficult it is, and he'll be quick to hand the job off to someone. As you said, he is good in an administrative capacity. But he's easily bored. Together I'm sure you'll do fine. Let your men know having Macro over them will only be a temporary situation and they'll be able to stomach it better."**

"**I'm sure that will help a great deal, thank you." Fin said, relief flooding through him.**

"**That reminds me, I wanted to thank you for that report about Jay and his friends, they are the reason I haven't left yet."**

"**He's a troublemaker from the other-world, I tried my best to force him to go back, but I don't think it worked. Fractal says he's on his way to the Tower." **

"**He's already here; I've seen him, but he hasn't seen me…yet." Brad chuckled. "I sent him off to find Macro first." Then he looked puzzled, "What do you know of the other-world Fin? Have you used the Vest of Power?"**

"**Vest of power?" Fin was the one puzzled now. "No sir, a long time ago I went through the crystals Fractal was studying."**

"**Then he was right! They ARE portals to the otherworld." Brad gripped the handle of his broom with excitement.**

"**The crystals are dangerous, I'm glad they've been destroyed!" Fin insisted but inside he felt a place left empty, a longing for the comfort that only a mother could give.**

"**I wish I had more time to talk to you about your adventures on the other side, and share my own. I'm sure there is much we both could learn. But a different world waits for me on the far side of the wall… and I feel its pull strengthening. You need to get to your men and tell them what I have said and best be quick about it. Or else, Jay and his friends will disrupt that meeting, Macro will be scheming… and screaming, then you won't have the time.**

"**Yes sir," the commander nodded and ran to obey.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Eight)**

**Episodes: 12, 13, 33**

**The Meeting at the racquetball courts could not have been better timed. When Finger arrived everyone was eager to hear what he had to say. It took almost no time at all to explain what was happening with Brad. The commander barely gave his men time to absorb the true enormity of the situation but he could imagine that a lot of birthday cards would be exchanged before they felt all-right with the situation. He launched into explaining Brad's plan to support Macro in his bid for power knowing he would tire of being supreme commander soon enough. It was their duty to maintain order in the tower no more and no less, it was something that all felt confident that they could do. **

**No sooner had Finger stopped speaking one of the few Monitors who elected to say behind relayed that Macro discovered Brad had left his quarters and ordered a squad be deployed to search every room in the tower.**

"**Of course his macho-supreme-ship didn't say anything about bringing a certain member of the janitorial staff in for questioning, did he?" One of the lieutenants asked with a private grin.**

"**I can't say that he did." Fin smiled. His lads were far from ignorant they were just a bit picky about who they served and how diligently. "Now that you mention it, he didn't say anything about searching the secret passages ether. Still, no slouching lads, we've got a reputation to uphold."**

"**Aye Sir!" they said in union and quickly fell into ranks and went to do their 'duty.'**

**Confining Jay and his friends was easy but Brad had told Finger that he would deal with the strangers himself. Fin and his men were caught up in the frenetic exercise of 'searching' they were only vaguely aware that Macro tried to force Brad to name Jay his successor; perhaps already he was picturing himself more as a puppet-master than outright ruler, delegating tasks to the council as Brad had. **

**Fin had been walking past one of the ubiquitous television in the common rooms of the tower when Macro's repetitive feed about the fashion flirtation awards was replaced by Brad's image in what was obviously a live feed. "I'm Brad, I'm back. I've been held prisoner by Macro, head of the monitors. I need your help to put an end to this corrupt rule. You're creative people expressive yourselves. Don't obey the monitors anymore—." With that last the feed went dead.**

**Since when was Macro the head of HIS monitors? Fin wondered then realized what Brad had done, in one short broadcast Brad had definitively absolved Finger and placed all the blame for the stupid rules the council came up with for the monitors to carry our precisely where they belonged…with Macro. Brad was not turning the people against the monitors, as it at first seemed…he was just giving the would-be dictator one more reason to lay aside his ill-conceived ambition and get back to duties of administration.**

**But what would happen when Brad was gone for good? Would anyone be able to follow in his esteemed footsteps? He wondered—. **

—**And then he caught sight of HER. The girl was a dazzling spectacle; her clothing, jewels, and attitude were unlike any Fin had seen in this world. Fractal had once accused him of having 'presence,' if it were true; this babe has the same—only sevenfold. She carried herself like a queen and the masses fell over themselves in their eagerness to worship her. **

**Fin let out a low growl. Unconsciously his tongue flicked across his sharp canines. Her approach evoked some of the same emotions he'd felt that night in the cabin with Savage when the strange howl split the night, but there were others feelings too; Emotions he experienced so rarely, he had no name with which to label them. He wasn't even sure how to react. Fin's mind told him this had to be Media, Macro's newest 'companion' but his heart told him he knew this girl…or rather he knew her otherworldly counterpart. **

**Sara Jones, a common name for an uncommon girl. i _Sierra_ /i was the name her publicist told her to give when she came to the studio for her interview. Even Mick had been able to see she was something special. He hadn't needed to put in a good word for her to get the job of teen reporter. But it was Fin who ran interference when Mick's father was in a dangerous mood. In the end, it wasn't even Cane's fault she'd been hurt. **

**Fin's breath caught in his throat. It seemed like yesterday; though surely much time had passed since he had last sojourned in that faraway world. i _He had been prowling about Fractals lab inspecting various boxes and instruments; mostly he was enjoying his newly gained freedom from confinement of the kennel. A mirror on a stand caught his attention. He leaned in to examine the shiny surface closer and suddenly it seemed as if the glass cracked. The face that stared back at him was streaked with blood. Fear and pain washed through him and he felt the irresistible pull. _**

"**_Mick!" he gasped and suddenly pitched forward through the shattered rear-view mirror and tumbled into a backseat in the other world; and found himself cradling her broken body; Fin knew instinctively something had been faulty with the breaks. Mick's lingering memories, fragmented as they were, told him as much. The Rolls-Royce had gone careening over a guardrail and into a ditch. The chauffeur was dead and Sierra…dear Sara was still breathing but wouldn't wake up. He numbly remembered dragging her body from the wreckage. And for a long while, he sat cross-legged in the muddy ditch, clutching her limp form to his chest, and rocking her gently. Mick's mother had done the same to comfort him during previous visit to this world. "Please no, please." He found himself mumbling over and over again till the words lost all meaning. _**

**_A siren wailed and a crowd of adults poured down the steep incline. Some wore uniforms almost like those Brad's guard favored. Others wore white lab coats…perhaps they were this world's over-sized equivalent of genius like Fractal. One of the ones in white beamed a light into his eyes and said something about 'trauma' and 'shock.' Two of the guards dressed in blue pulled the girl from Fin's grasp. He watched helplessly as they strapped her to a board then carried her away. He had tried to tell them not to hurt her, but his body didn't quite respond as it should. He felt so helpless. It was growing fearfully difficult to concentrate and then that other world swam and was quickly eclipsed in black. When Fin reverted to his own world the mirror was unblemished and the lab was just as he'd left it. But Fin had never been quite the same again. /i _**

**The monitor captain shook off his revere and tried to remind himself this wasn't Sierra. This was a stranger, a stranger hanging on Macro's arm. From the looks of it she was whispering words of ambition into his ear, no other subject made the macho supremo's eyes shine like that. Regardless of who she looked like, from what Fin had heard Media was power hunger and opportunistic—definitely not one to be trusted. But, the battle within raged just the same. Fin ran a thumb over the metal clip fastening his shirt collar tight to his neck. Fractal had given it to him, a 'graduation present' he called it. The purpose was symbolic, a visible reminder that self-restraint ruled his actions rather than instinct. After that day Fin no longer need to be confined as an animal, which is by nature a slave to baser passions. Still the wildness inside cried out in favor of fight or flight, and Fin had to admit the argument was rather compelling. The fearless captain turned and fled the approach of a young woman. Somehow he knew could only avoid Media so for long. **

**+o-o-O-o-o+**

"**Fin you inconsiderate swine…Don't you ever knock?!" Fractal demanded as soon as the monitor captain entered the private room between the lab and the scientist's sleeping quarters. Fractal was submerged almost up to his chin in a luxurious bubble bath, hence the reason for his particular ill temper. "I remember it used to take no less than three orderlies to get you into this room. Now you just barge right in," the genius griped. Of course, he'd been a bit tetchy ever since Finger had blown up his research. **

**In point of fact when Fin had been new to the tower, it HAD taken three orderlies to scrub him down, on account of his being small, wiry, and altogether uncooperative. It had taken five large lads to pin him long enough to shave his head. In the wilds his hair had been almost shoulder length but over time it had gotten tangled with pine needles, tree sap and who knew what else. The tower barber left just enough on top to grab a hold of. Fin hated that, the orderlies were not as rough as Mick's father had been, but he hated anything that felt even remotely like he was being man-handled; still, all that was in the past. He was the head of the monitors and they protect their own; pity any who tried to 'lay a hand' on their Finger.**

**Fin ignored Fractal's outburst and picked up one of the toy boats, which had apparently escaped the overfull tub, and examined it carefully. He knew some of Fractal's fleet had a candle concealed under a tiny boiler the steam would propel it along. Others had a rubber band powered paddle wheel. This one was of a different design, more barrel-like with several holes placed strategically on top and bottom of the hull. "I don't remember this one." Fin observed casually. "Is it new?" **

**The genius stanched at the toy from his hands, spilling more water onto the tile floor on the process. "You pack a bit of sodium-bicarbonate in here." The genius demonstrated proudly. "It floats for a while then the water seeps in through the holes and it sinks. When the baking soda gets wet it makes bubbles expelling the water and the boat re-surfaces. The process repeats till all the powder has dissolved." **

"**A bit like a tiny sub-aquatic chamber," Fin mused in quiet wonder.**

"**A what?" Fractal asked.**

"**Nothing;" The blond shrugged, running his fingers through his hair. "Just something I remember from somewhere." **

"**I see." The sodden inventor seemed nonplussed. "So what matter of utmost import brought you here to bother me?" **

"**I've a favor to ask." Fin sat carefully on the raised towel stand at the foot of the tub, idly noting the inventor still wore the same gray and white striped bathing trunks Fin remembered from his first weeks in the tower. "I need you to keep an eye on Media," he said without emotion.**

"**Media: what ever for?" Fractal asked surprise evident in his voice. **

"**I-I-I can't really explain," Fin bit his lip nervously. "But it has to do with that other world you've been so keenly interested in." **

"**That place Jay calls 'home.'" The genius bit his thumb and frowned in concentration. **

"**My men tell me she's got Brad's Vest of Power and I think she's going to use it," Fin explained.**

"**It's useless, Macro already tried it." Fractal regarded his friend quizzically. **

"**Come-on, just because El Macho-Supreme-o can't make it work doesn't mean anything," Finger shot back without thinking. If the vest worked anything like the crystal you couldn't connect with your counterpart if you had any doubt it will work. But more importantly, Macro had no reason to want to leave, so he couldn't initiate the crossing. Why would he even want too, when he was still so overjoyed at the prospect of showing up Brad? **

"**And you think Media can use her magic to make the vest function?" the genius questioned.**

"**Magic?" Fin frowned, he'd never thought of it as magic before—just force of will; either his need to help, or more often Mick's need to escape became strong enough to trigger the connection. **

**Fractal nodded. "Media's a witch," he confirmed.**

"**I don't know anything about that. I just want you to keep an eye on her for me." **

"**I'll see what I can do—that is if you'll do something for me first."**

"**What?" Fin asked curiously, still watching the submersible boat.**

"**Leave…now…so I can finish my bath." Fractal said his lips quirking in a playful smile. **

**Fin laughed and threw up his hands in surrendered. "Alright…Alright, I'm going—brat." **

**The captain got up and was almost out the door when Fractal called his name. It was not unusual for the absent minded inventor recall something he meant to say at the last moment. Fin turned back around—and got hit on the cheek with a well placed stream of water. Fractal grinned manically, still aiming a bright yellow water pistol at him. "That was for ruining my research." he quipped. **

**Fin shook his head and gave his friend a crooked smile then left without another word.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Nine)**

**(Episodes 14-16)**

**It was almost a week since Finger and his men narrowly missed apprehending Jay and his friends at the bus-café. The Monitor captain still wasn't sure what their connection was with the pirate and the black-marketeer. He'd taken it upon himself to question the artifact dealer. Under his practiced…persuasion the boy confessed to a dozen crimes and misdemeanors. Still he said nothing about Jay and the others. The captured pirates were uniformly closemouthed, no matter what was done to them. And while Fin found this infuriating, could respect that they followed a specific code which strictly prohibited them from tell anything to a land-lover. Since he couldn't very well pass himself off as a naval officer, they didn't consider him to have any authority over them. He'd sooner get answers from a lump of metal. **

**Fin examined the ring of keys bearing the strange emblem fixed to a leather tab. The item had an, other-worldly feel about it. That happened sometimes. When he touched something it was as if Mick's thoughts intruded on his own. This time that strange instinct told him, "Candy-Apple-Red Porsche Convertible." Fin had no idea what it meant; but he added the lines in his report under 'description of artifact recovered.' And had one of his lieutenants deliver it to the tower. Apparently it was enough that Macro ordered four monitors to escort Media on a pilgrimage to the lighthouse. Likely, if Finger had been the one to deliver the report himself, he would have been roped into Media's mission as well—and that was something he wanted to avoid. Last he had heard Fractal had been true to his word, forgoing his projects in the laboratory, to accompany them.**

**He desperately hoped Fractal wouldn't put himself in harm's way. Still the monitors knew their captain was fond of the tower boy and would do all in their power to keep him safe. Of that Finger had no doubt. But the boy genius knew nothing of the world beyond the inner circle. Who knew what sort of danger he would face.**

**Finger lay in the hammock clutching a pillow to his chest. He could barely see the stars through the small dirt smudged window of his office in monitor headquarters but somehow he felt better just knowing they were out there. Brad had a telescope in the tower observatory and he and Fractal showed Fin how to use it. Ever since, stargazing filled him with a profound sense of awe and peace. He could use a little peace at present. His mind whirled incessantly and sleep was an elusive quarry. **

**Savage never had that particular problem. The boy had never been part of a pack before, Fin had been a bit leery that Savage would be disturbed by the snores, rustlings and myriad other noises made by the monitors stretched out in their bunks in common room below. The captain didn't mind having a roommate so he offered the wild boy a folding cot in the corner the office. That little bit of distance from the rest of the horde was all Savage required. Fin thought it likely the boy had never had a good nights sleep until the monitors had taken him in. Now, Fin's foundling was out like a light as soon as someone tucked him in. It was a clear indication that the wild boy felt safe and secure in this place. The thought lifted the commander's spirits somewhat. **

**The dawn came much too early and it was with great reluctance Fin exchanged his plaid flannel robe and jim-jams for starched uniform and quilted jacket. Savage's cot was a rumpled mess and the boy was up already and prowling about down stairs with the others. That was definitely one advantage of being at headquarters; there were always early-risers ready and available to make breakfast for the rest. **

**If he were in the tower he'd likely get nothing but cornflakes and maybe a stale doughnut for breakfast. But here there were platters of eggs and pan-seared ham waiting on the buffet table. Finger filled his plate and poured a mug of hot chocolate then went to join the others.**

**The monitors eagerly made room for their captain to sit among them in a circle on the floor of the common room. It was a tradition he had started after all. Lessons always came with breakfast. Savage had likely eaten earlier and someone had taken on the responsibility of wiping the jam from his face and hands. The formerly wild-boy sat in the center holding the book, dutifully pointing out each word to the reader. In this way he could learn to connect the sound and shape of words. In no time, Savage would be able to take his turn as reader too. **

**Some of the kids were satisfied struggling through a few sentences or a paragraph during their turn but with practice their confidence always improved. Others read more fluidly till the tale of Author King and his knights filled the minds of the listeners with the glory of another age. This world was along way from Camelot but, in their own way, the monitors were knights too and this was their round table.**

**Finger had just polished off his last piece of toast when the first tremor hit. It was a minor quake, just enough that he spilled the coco. The other monitors were so wrapped up in the story they didn't seem to notice. **

**The next day the lights flickered a few times and Savage came running from the bike shed covered in white dust. "What happened lad?" the commander asked taking a damp cloth to the wild boy's face. "Some tiles come off the roof Sir." The foundling explained. **

"**Tell the commander what you were doing on the roof in the first place," Geoff scoffed. "Likely chasing squirrels again; Admit it!"**

"**Won't!" Savage bristled defensively and whirled away when the other monitor reached for him. **

**Fin wasn't quite sure whether the boy meant he wasn't chasing squirrels across the roof or that he wouldn't admit to anything. One thing he was relatively certain about was that Savage hadn't been the ultimate cause of the tile slide…it had been another ground tremor and Fin feared that worse was to come. **

**Savage retreated several steps up the stairs to the office and sat down to glare at Geoff under the railing. The wild boy was obviously as jumpy as Fin felt. His instincts practically screamed something was not right. The fact that no one else seemed to notice made it all the more disconcerting. If not for Savage, Fin may have begun to question his own sanity.**

"**You did nothing wrong Savage." Fin told him taking his wrist and gently encouraging him to slip off the stairs and join the rest of the 'pack.' "Something is going to happen, I feel it too. Like a storm about to break." **

**The wild boy leaned into Fin's chest for just a minute, for comfort perhaps. "This is much bigger than tasty tree rats…the ground is afraid," Savage whispered so quietly none but Fin could hear. "Everything will be upset."**

**The wild boy's observation made sense to Finger. It resonated with his own impressions. Something had to be done and they were the only ones capable. **

"**Today we call up the Rubble Rousters, boys. I'm expecting a major shake up in the next week or so—and a lot of little ones in the meantime. We've already had two. There is no reason not to expect there will be more. As of now we're going on alert." **

**It said much about the composition of the group that not one thought to question their commander. Although none but Savage had felt anything the monitors trusted him implicitly. If Finger said there had been an earthquake every monitor accepted it was so. Fin knew trust was a difficult thing to earn and was proud that his pack had gifted him with theirs. **

"**You can forgo everything else on the schedule for the time being." A map of the known world hung on the wall of the common room. Finger placed pins at various points along the monitors' regular patrol routes. "I want you to have a visible presence in these areas. If my instincts are wrong, and nothing happens, it's no big deal. But, if a real quake hits, the people are going to need a strong hand to prevent panic. Make sure emergency personnel and supplies are readily available within easy reach of all Clubs and Communities." He pointed to the map again. "I especially want teams near areas of potential danger; the old overpass, the ruins, any tunnels or mines, any place kids could get trapped." **

"**I-I-is it the wrecker again do you think?" One of the lieutenants asked timidly. Fin could see the fear in the boy's eyes at the mere prospect the sun might go dark again. "What should we tell the people?" The boy quailed.**

"**I don't know what the cause is. But I know I've got to go back to the Tower. If the kids ask, I guess you can tell them to do the same. It's OK to be frightened, but, I need you out there keeping order. No riots, no chaos; that only increases the probability that people will get hurt. If you need to strong-arm some to keep the peace, do so. They'll be safer for it. Be as confident as you can. If you act strong and brave it will reassure everyone else. If boys and girls come to you panicked for answers…send them to the tower. Let's see how good Macro is at running the world when frightened kids come knocking on his door. I'll see to it the check points are left open. Brad gave me the master key along with my commission. Let's get going folks!" Finger commanded, and the Monitors jumped.**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Ten)**

**(16, 17) **

**Finger tried to see Macro for several days, to warn him of the danger and make plans but the Supreme Commander was closeted up with Brad; gloating over his successful coup no doubt. And with Fractal still gone, the tower seemed a lonely place. Fin spent most of the time with the tower guard. He had them run several disaster drills and was confident they, at least, would be prepared. One of the tower captains, a girl called Ginger, wanted to know just how Finger knew something was going to happen. **

**The question took him by surprise—he couldn't very well admit that the foundation of his theory was a few chipped roof tiles, flickering lights and a spilled cup of hot chocolate. He told her it was common sense that something was bound to happen sooner or later and it was best to be prepared. She seemed satisfied, but Fin was not. He wondered, not for the first time, why others were so oblivious to the world around them. Why did he know…without a doubt that something was going to happen?**

**He could feel it in the tightness of his chest, taste it in the air…sure enough a noticeable quake hit sometime after lunch and several lesser tumblers followed. Chandeliers shook and books toppled off shelves but, in general, the populace of the tower went about their lives oblivious. Fin was surprised how unfazed everyone was. Sheep, Savage had called them, and presently Fin thought it an apt comparison. What would it take to wake kid-kind from their perpetual state of somnolence? He wondered.**

**The quake hit outlying areas harder and refugees began slowly trickling in through the open check points. The tower guard quietly saw they had places to stay and ample food but most of the tower-kids ignored the newcomers completely. Finger felt relieved to know the guards were alert and knew what to do if things turned ugly. **

**Finger was patrolling the tower district; dusk was falling when his route finally ended at the Brad Exchange. The mercantile center of the world did not stop just because the chandeliers trembled a bit. He went inside to have a look around. All manner of things were bought sold or bartered here. Hawkers and charlatans both filled the air with their cries urging kids to but…buy…BUY! There were rows upon rows of tables containing everything from Food and clothing, to crafts and trinkets. There were toys, games, souvenirs, books and anything a kid could want or even imagine. Most of what the pirates collected had at one time been stolen or smuggled out of the Brad Exchange.**

**Fin was examining a copy of a book called 'The Prince' by some a kid named Machiavelli when a breathless Fractal sprinted up coattails flying and grabbed him by the arm. **

**Finger had never imagined the nearsighted genius knew how to sprint, seeing him do so was a bit disconcerting. "Good to see you back." The commander squeezed his friends forearm in greeting and tried to gently disentangle himself from the other boy's grasp but in his excitement Fractal clung tight. **

"**I've had the most amazing adventure...You wouldn't believe me if I told you…we had a run in with pirates!" He said eyes shining bright with excitement. **

"**Where is Media?" The commander asked circumspectly.**

"**Gone to see Macro of course…She's gotten rid of Jay. There was a crystal in the lighthouse just like the one in the cave. She pushed him into it…just like you did. I guess not even Jay could stand touching the crystal twice, he disappeared—POOF—just like that. We saw him in the other world through the crystal there were big people and kids together! There was even a girl that looked like Alpha. She's very smart you know…not like that other boy and that that goes around with them—"**

"**Flash" Fin quietly supplied the name. "His name is Flash, and he's hard-headed, not stupid." Fractal barely noticed the comment, let alone the distinction his friend had made. Most kids judged his monitors that way, why should the genius be any different? **

**Fractal continued his excited ramblings. "—It seems the big folk decorate their domicile with strips of brightly colored paper and cook food right in the serving dish on the table. Clearly they had, what appeared to be, a cake and there were tiny flames right on top! Can you imagine such a thing? Perhaps the big folk are capable of digesting fire. I've read some of them exhibit something called 'heartburn,' perhaps that is the cause. Some things in that world are quite bizarre…others frighteningly familiar. Do you suppose there is someone like me there… or you? Can you imagine what it must be like?" the kid scientist gushed not really giving his friend a chance to respond. Fin wasn't sure what he would say if he had.**

**+O+**

**The earth quakes worsened and storms raged. Kids from all corners of the world descended on the tower demanding answers and calling for Brad to save them. Macro was beside himself. He shut himself in his play room and refused to come out, the halls resounded with his drumming for nearly an hour. Some time later he addressed the people over the tower video feed. Finger had been surprised by the speech it was far more…heartfelt than the usual spin-doctoring Macro went for. Fin could not help but wonder who had written it for him.**

**Meanwhile the monitors and tower guard were doing an admirable job of crowd control. All the emergency measures Finger had planned were executed perfectly and the influx of people from the surrounding countryside were provisioned, given any necessary medical care, shuttled off to general quarters where they could rest and get cleaned up and when they emerged into the halls of power they were in a much better, more cooperative, frame of mind. They were told that once the storms and earthquakes eased they could go back to their usual territories and things would slowly get back to normal.**

**The captain strolled down the great hall reading the latest dispatches from his men. As far as he was concerned they had managed to avert any crisis and baring anything unforeseen the general response could only be thought of as a glowing success. He was smiling and humming to himself when in a heart beat… everything changed. Media sauntered down the stairs, stopping him in his tracks. Fin became uncomfortably aware of the blood throbbing in his veins. He'd done his best to avoid her but there was nowhere to run this time. **

**Her gaze was locked on him. She approached with the certainty and gracefulness of a storm cloud. Fin watched transfixed as she stretched out her hand and lay gently on his breast. He caught his breath sharply and it was if the word went still. Till that instant he never realized that in a thousand little ways he's always been fully aware what was going on around him. It was that wild awareness that made him just a bit stronger, a bit more cunning, a bit quicker, more decisive that the rest. It gave him an edge. His instinct was what made Fin…Fin. **

**Now, he found the silence deafening. For him, nothing existed but those intensely dark eyes. Closer and closer…Media leaned in then her lips were touching his. He felt her breath on his cheek and then he fainted.**

**--(Epilogue)--**

**Waking was surreal and Fin felt oddly disconnected not knowing where he was or, in point of fact, how he had gotten there. His surroundings served only to confuse matters more. Shear curtains draped the room in great multi-colored swaths. There was no furniture in the recognizable sense of the word. He lay on some sort large leather mattress that had been sealed and filled with some sort of liquid or jell. It cradled his body the way his hammock did yet was not as rigid. Pillows and cushions lay helter-skelter about the room and as best he could describe it, he lay in a veritable nest of expensive silks and velvets. Fin struggled weakly to sit up but a hand stayed him—her hand. **

**Media firmly guided his head down once more…into her lap, deftly loosing his hair from its tail and running her fingers through it. "You are something of a surprise." She purred softly… her voice achingly familiar. 'Sara,' When Fin had found himself in the hospital after the accident he had torn the wires and hoses from his flesh and went seeking her in those seemingly endless white halls. Fin wondered if after he was released Mick had ever gone to see her. The memory of her lying there, so still, brought tears to his eyes. Media wiped them away unhesitatingly, but made no comment. Perhaps she was accustomed to having that affect on people. **

"**Do you know what this is?" she asked unfastening a chain wound twice around her wrist she held it up so he could examine the bauble intricately wrought of silver studded with gems. The item seemed so familiar, like something he'd seen reflected in a store window. It was Mick's memory, not his own, that named the thing, a 'present.' The thought slipped away from him like water in his grasp. Fin shook his head 'no' not trusting his voice.**

**The exquisite enchantress smiled as she explained. "Think of it as a compass…accepting that it doesn't point north. Instead it shows me what ever I want…and that, dear boy, is power." She caressed his cheek so tenderly it evoked images of Angel, Mick's mother. None but she had held him so close. None but she dared to soothe his hurts away. Fin's throat was so dry he found it difficult to swallow. He forced himself from Media's grasp and backed away till he was kneeling before her, somehow helpless to retreat any farther away. His thoughts flicked back to his captivity when he first learned it served no purpose to strain against his bonds, steal would not yield. No chain bound him now but the thought lingered just a bit, before it too trickled away.**

"**When I first came to the tower things were quite clear," Media continued her explanation. I held my pendulum high, like so, and I asked. 'Where is the power?' And it pointed me to Brad straight away. Later I asked, 'What threatens the power?' and it the pendulum swung to direct me unerringly to Jay. **

**I've taken care of Jay…he is no longer an issue and Brad is quickly becoming…irrelevant. I was more than content to rule at Macro's side; till today. He disappointed me badly in dealing with this crisis. So today, I took out my pendulum again and loosed my power into it."**

**Fin could feel the energy suddenly crackling in the air around the two of them. "Who is the power in the tower?" Media asked again and this time the teardrop shaped artifact was not an inert thing in her hand it swung, alive with purpose. Like a load-stone drawn to iron the pendulum pulled on its chain till it defied gravity and pointed directly at Fin. But Media wasn't quite finished her 'demonstration' "What threatens it?" She asked again. The pendulum swung around in a tight circle as if reorienting itself when it pointed again it was aimed directly at him. "Now, what am I supposed to make of that?" the dark haired young woman asked. Finger had no answer. "I'm going out for a bit. You be good." She told him and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.**

**+O+**

**Fin sat where she had left him for what seemed a long while. His mind struggled vainly to explain what had happened… Make some sense of what he felt. But no answers came.**

**Finally a quiet scratching on the door drew his attention and without a thought he mumbled, "The knob Savage. Turn the knob." His headache lifted some as he massaged the bridge of his nose.**

**The door opened suddenly and the wild boy, who had been leaning against it at the time, tumbled through landing in a heap among the pillows. "Nice digs!" he grinned wolfishly and picked up a piece of silk –sniffing it experimentally and made a face at the lingering perfume. "I could get used to it I suppose." Savage romped around in the pillows and material a bit and tugged on the fringe and tassels that decorated the pillows and held back the curtains. "I like your nest Fin…Why don't we have one like this in the office at headquarters? I know!" Savage observed belatedly, "the other boys 'ud be jealous." Finally he pounced on the water mattress and rolled over causing waves that nearly knocked Finger from the bed. **

"**Gently Savage, Careful," the captain cautioned. "Don't break it!"**

"**Careful," Savage grumbled. He didn't WANT to be careful. He was excited. The captain should be excited too. Why wasn't the captain excited? Savage frowned. He was getting ahead of himself again. That had to be it. The formerly wild boy stood up and bit his lip in concentration. Fin watched him stand on one foot, flamingo-like, with the other foot resting on his opposite knee. The pose looked ludicrous but it proved an affective method for slowing his mind down so he could focus. **

**Savage breathed deeply and counted to five a few times to remind himself he wasn't a wild beast anymore. Then it came to him, the reason he'd come to the tower in the first place. "I didn't tell you what we found." Savage sighed chagrinned that he'd forgotten something so important. **

"**What did you find?" Fin encouraged gently.**

"**A bone, a great big bone; it is as big as me, big enough to climb on." Savage said getting excited again, but this time he was a bit more prepared to keep his 'wild' emotions in check. "During one of he earth shivers a whole part of a cliff face sheared away and there it was. The guys sent me to bring you to see it—because I'm the fastest." Savage grinned proudly, showing sharp teeth. **

"**How did you find me?" Finger asked. **

**Savage looked perplexed. He cocked his head sideways then gave his captain a crooked grin, "Silly question, you're right there!" The wild boy pointed at him and scoffed.**

**Fin shook his head knowing that was the best answer he was likely to get. So, he changed the subject. "A really big bone you say? What does it look like?"**

"**Well it sort of sticks out in the front and back, you know triangularly. And there is a bit that stands up at the back." Savage motioned expansively with his hands. "And the middle part is kind-a hollow; Makes a nice chair actually," he explained then noticing Fin still hadn't gotten up he asked, "Aren't you going to come see?"**

"**Fin smiled. "Of course I'll come." He said holding out his gloved hand and Savage grabbed a hold of it and eagerly pulled the commander to his feet. Fin continued his musing aloud, "Your bone sounds like it could be a neck bone from a sea serpent."**

"**See-Ser-Pent?" Savage said as if tasting the word.**

"**Yes, the land used to be teeming with all sorts of amazing creatures. The great serpents were just one of them. The tower archives mentions that our world was once very different than it is now. It used to be a place of magic. We shared the neverland with mer-folk, pixies, neverbugs and many others too. But that was a long time ago. It is said things started to decline when the Heirs of Pan II lost their power and the Lord of the Flies took control. It was a dark time. The ban on bang-a-rang altered the shape of our world. The wall rose up and the big folk were banished together to the other side. With out lost-boys to contend, with they gave up their war paint and pirate games, stopped dreaming, and became grown-ups." Fin explained with a diffident shrug. He knew it was mostly a fruitless exercise. Most kids just didn't share his interested in history. **

**Fin was taken by surprise when Savage asked, "What happened to the rest; the neverbugs and magic things?"**

"**I think they mostly got sick and died. Some, like the pixies just faded away when people stopped believing in them. Now, we're pretty much all that's left." Fin told him sadly.**

**The two-some was almost to the tower gate when Savage stopped in his tracks suddenly. "Sir?" the boy asked; his brow creased in a frown.**

"**Yes Savage?" Finger stopped as well wondering what could be the matter.**

"**Do you think we'll fade away if people stop believing in us?" the wild boy asked forlornly.**

"**I don't know." Fin admitted. He'd never thought about it before. If Mick forgot all about down-land and his connection to the other world were severed…what then? The captain shook his head hoping to banish those dark musings. Fin had never seen Savage look so sad. The contemplative caption did what he could to dispel the boy's fears. He nudged Savage's shoulder and said, "Don't you worry about it though; I'll always believe in you." **

"**Good." Savage smiled suddenly, his moss green eyes no longer dark with brooding. "I believe in you too Fin. Er, um Finger…I mean Sir."**

"**Fin is fine Savage. You can call me Fin, especially when it's just us." The captain said ruffling the boy's unruly dark hair.**

**Savage pressed against Fin's palm like a puppy. "Thank you Sir…Fin." he smiled. **

**------------------------------**

**So what do you think? Are Fin and his friend worth believing in? Do you want more of the story or should they fade away to be forgotten as so dreams are? **

**A big thank you goes out to the few who have supported me in this endeavor… Voiletkitty, Age, Tpal your encouragement means a lot! But for the rest, if you want more, RESPOND! That means review people, tell me what you think. –Please—**

**Or write your own versions, I like to read too you know. **


End file.
